My Lovely Valentine
by LollipopClouds
Summary: Karin isn't sure what to get Kazune for Valentine's Day.. But is she lucky to find he has something particularly hot in mind? LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Yea! I knew fanfic!

HURRAY!

I still have more ideas until I finally move onto another anime..

(This is around the time when Kazune and Karin are both 16.)

Chapter 1

I walked over to my desk and threw my schoolbag on the ground.

Today was the day!

This very Valentine's Day, I would tell Kazune my feelings!

FOR REAL THIS TIME.

He had to know... our relationship wasn't moving forward at all.. instead, our last God Fight with Hades just made it awkward between us..

I wanted to go out with Kazune more, but I didn't have the courage..

I hoped he accepted my feelings!

I took out the bag of valentine's cards I had bought on my way home.

I really couldn't decide on which was cuter, so I just bought them all.

I giggled, remembering the looks on the cashier's face when I paid her.

My thoughts clouded over, thinking about Kazune..

All the times he protected me.. cared for me.. said he loved me..

I snapped back to reality, blushing.

Kazune didn't say those words to often, and I wanted him to.

I shook the thought away.

"Pull yourself together, Karin, or you'll never write anything.."

Valentine's Day was just a couple of days away and I was already nervous and throwing away every card I messed up..

Writing down how I felt about him was harder to put in words than I thought.

Sighing,I threew the card in front of me away and grabbed a new one.

It was decorated with bunnies, which were my favorite..

I wondered if Kazune would like them.

I shrugged and looked down at my teenage body.

I wondered, also, if Kazune and I could one day..

Well... if Kazune would want my …

Body … in that way..

Imagining it made me happy, just the thought of us making love..

I would be the luckiest girl in the world...

"Uwaah! What am I thinking about?"

"Could you quiet down,I'm trying to study!"

I turned to see the now black haired Kazune, leaning in my doorway,as beautiful as ever..

His body was perfectly sculptured.. everything about him was cute.

From head to toe.

The day he came home with his hair dyed surprised me, but in a good way, making it even more awkward between us.

"I'm sor-"

"What are you doing?" He took a step forward and squinted at my desk.

I gasped and stood up, throwing my arms in front of my embarrassing work.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything.."

Kazune smirked. "Oh,really? If you're not doing anything, can I look at those cards on your desk?"

"NO!"

"Are they LOVE cards?"

"Love letters!"I covered my mouth. How the HELL was I supposed to hide this from him NOW?

"For who?" Kazune took another curious step forward.

The only way to hide them was to make him upset..

Please forgive me later on, Kazune..

"They're CERTAINTLY not for you, if that's what you're trying to say! I have someone from school that I like and thought he deserved to know how I feel!"

Kazune looked shocked,and then just downright heartbroken.

"What are you saying?"

I shook my head. "Just leave, or I'll never get it done in time."

"Oh, I see.. they're for ME aren't they?"

I froze.

Oh,CRAP!

I've been figured out!

Kazune walked closer, making me flich.

And then the next thing he did was completely surprising.

He grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed.

And then he pulled himself on top of me.

"So, Karin, I was doing some thinking.."

I blushed at how close his face was.

"W-what?"

He smirked, "And I thought about taking something of yours this Valentine's Day.."

Now I was confused.

"Wait, HUH?What are you wanting to take? I don't have any food, or .."

"No,silly girl.."

Kazune leaned down to kiss me.

And then he brought his head down to whisper in my ear.

"Your virginity..." he whispered seductively.

My eyes widened and in my head, I was searching for the word, processing what the heck he had just said.

Virginity?

That's what he said, right?

I pushed him off of me,making him fall, but he was laughing.

"What's wrong with you,you pervert? You can't just say things like that out loud.!"

"Why not, no one's here.."

He was right, Himeka had went off to America for the year.

I shook my head again.

"You're creeping me out,man, I mean... you ju-j-just said.."

"Virginity? I want to take it from you."

I dragged him out of the room and ran back inside,closing the door.

My heart was beating surprisingly fast..

I tried to get it to beat normally, but my thoughts were altered with Kazune's words, the thought of us doing THAT together, sharing a bed, a night... connecting..

"JEEZ! You JERK!"

I slunk to the ground.

How in the world was I supposed to get this stupid valentine letter over with NOW?

Kazune knocked on my door, making me jump.

"Hey, are you going to open the door, or what?"

Well, I had been doing some thinking,too... just now..

And I decided.. I'd give Kazune …

"Karin?"

My body for valentine's Day.

"You can have it on Valentine's Day, okay? Would that make you happy?" I squeezed my eyes shut, blushing like crazy.

I was sure I looked like a tomato.

"What? I can have what on Valentine's?"

He wasn't making this easy...

"MY VIRGINITY,YOU IDIOT!"

The whole house went silent.

I waited for any signs of reaction.

Instead, I opened my door myself.

Kazune threw his arms around me immediately, surprising me.

"Kazune,what are you doing?"

"I'm just.. happy.."

I frowned.

"I can really..take it on Valentine's Day?"

I was so embarrassed, all I could do was say shakly, "Yes.. If it will make you happy.. my notes won't work out right.. Plus, I can show you how I feel about you.. It's really hard to put into words.."

Kazune grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back to stare into my eyes.

"I've waited so long for you to tell me you were ready.."

What the heck, we were only 16..

PERVERT.

Whatever..

"See you, then, Karin, I'll be waiting to make love to you."

And then he left me, dumbfounded, on the ground.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

Or would this actually be kind of.. a sweet thing between us?

Me giving myself away to him on valentine's day in order to show him how I felt?

Because it was hard to show it in words for me.

Okay, NOW I understood what the hell I had gotten myself into..


	2. Chapter 2

It's RAININ' MEN! HALLELUJAH IT'S RAININ' MEN! HEY HEY~~

Chapter 2

The next morning, I awoke to find arms wrapped around me and someone clinging to me from behind.

I twisted around completely to meet Kazune's adorable sleeping face.

I blushed. He was so CUTE when he was sleeping.

His eyelashes were even perfect.

I reached up and pushed his bangs up from his forehead gently.

I realized his arms were wrapped around me and our bodies were pushed together.

I gasped when I felt one of his arms slide from my back to my thigh.

He pulled my leg up, hitching it over his own waist.

"You pervert! You're awake, aren't you? LET GO!"

Truthfully, I had no intention of him letting me go.. It was so warm..

When he opened his eyes, I froze, trapped.

"Oh, but, we'll be in bed together soon... so, what's the difference?"

He leaned over to kiss me.

"And I'm pretty sure you don't want me letting you go, by the looks of it."

I tried to look away, embarrassed.

He put his hand on my cheek, making me look at him again.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're the one that said I could have you tomorrow.."

My eyes widened.

It was tomorrow..

"Geez.. you know, it's a gift, right? You make it sound like it's the most dirtiest thing in the world."I yelled.

"Well, you act like it is."He sighed.

My eyes randomly wandered down to Kazune's clothing and realized he had taken his shirt off in the middle of the night, leaving nothing on but his pants.

I wiggled out of his arms.

"What? It got hot.. being next to you.." He tried to pull me back, but I just threw his shirt at his face instead and slammed the door behind me in the bathroom, forgetting to lock it.

He was making this whole thing so HARD.

I know I said I would give him my virginity as a gift, but he was acting like he couldn't wait 24 hours.

But then again, I wasn't sure if I could wait either.

I stared at my D-cups in the mirror and lifted up my shirt curiously.

Were men like him attracted to such childish bodies?

Now I was really embarrassed, imagining him making fun of me when he took my shirt off.

I regretted telling him that he could have me last night.

Now I was unprepared.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kazune stared at my breasts, it was a relief my bra was on.

"Pervert!" I yelled, yanking my shirt down.

"Well, maybe you should have locked the door, did you think of that?"

"Well, MAYBE I thought I wouldn't HAVE to around YOU, but I guess I was wrong! There are 24 other bathrooms in this mansion, Kazune!"

He just gave a nervous laugh and walked over to me, putting his arms around my stomach and pushing himself up behind me.

I blushed.

His skin was so warm.

My spine tingled.

"Karin?"

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Do you love me?"

I paused, embarrassed, and replied quietly.

"Yes, Kazune, I do."

He stared into my eyes in the mirror.

"Why are you so scared that you're giving yourself away to me, then?"

"It's not easy, just giving my virginity away, and it's really hard to NOT be nervous.. It's TOMORROW."

"If you don't want to, I understand. We can do it anytime you want to, It could be 5 years from now,If there's too much pressure."

He was being so sweet and I didn't want him to think I didn't want him in that way. That I was too scared to even THINK about making love to him. I wanted him to be mine , and I wanted to be his.

I sighed and twisted around so that I was facing him and he was staring into my eyes.

I kissed him softly.

"I want to do it, there's no pressure, I'm just nervous. It's okay, you're not scaring me, it's just a little hard to think about... the GIFT as simple since Valentine's Day will be so important for us tomorrow.."

He kissed me again, passionately.

Our first passionate kiss.

"I'm relieved, then."

He kissed me again and again, and not once did we come up for air.

His tongue begged for an entrance in my mouth and I let him it in.

As our tongues wrestled each-other, Kazune pushed up against me even more and a warm feeling increased in the middle of my legs.

He then pulled me up on the bathroom sink and put himself in between my legs,making me moan like crazy.

It was embarrassing, I had never moaned before...

His hands traveled up and down my back, and my hands moved in his hair.

He pushed up against me again and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around him tightly.

He brought his hands down to hold on to my sides.

And that was when our kisses got even faster.

"Kazune.."

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

And then he was laughing.

"Sorry, I almost forgot we need to wait."

Ashamed, I put my arms back down to his sides and relaxed my deathly leg grip around his waist.

He put my face in his hands and kissed me.

"It's okay, I was about to lose myself,too."

I sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.

The loss in contact made me feel horrible.

I wanted his arms around me again.

I jumped off of the counter.

"Kazune, let's go on a date today!"I screamed out of my door.

He stopped in the hallway, twisting around. "A date?"

I nodded, excited. It made so much sense, I was going to get even closer to him tomorrow, better to start now.

"That sounds like fun."He agreed, smiling his wonderful smile.

I raced into my room to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo!

SQUATING HIPPOS!

Chapter 3 : Date Day and Night!

I stared at myself in the mirror.

It was a heart decorated brown skirt with a pink blouse.

Was it too much, I wondered...

I took my hair out of my ponytail, I mean.. I never did.. why not?

I walked out of the door after putting a hairclip in the right place to keep it up.

Kazune was putting his shirt on- changing in my ROOM!

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him.

He turned around, surprised, and then he smiled.

"Well, I'm just changing so you won't have to come get me when you're ready, but you look perfectly ready..."

So I was cute to him, then?

I blushed and shook my head. " Whatever, but what if I wasn't dressed coming out of the bathroom? Sheesh, you do the WEIRDEST things these days!"

He laughed and straightened his shirt.

"Ready to go to the movies?"

I nodded, excited, "Totally!"

I took his hand and we walked outside and to his car.

I inhaled his scent.. it smelled so good..

"Do you have knew cologne?" I blurted.

He gave me a cute smile and held open the door for me.

"Well, yes, I put a lot of thought into it because I wanted to make sure you liked it.."

I blushed again.

He basically bought it for me?

He closed the door, laughing at my expression.

When he got in the car and turned the key, we drove off, and it was really quiet.

The ride was so smooth I was about to fall asleep.

"Karin?"

I snapped out of my peaceful trance, waking up.

"Yeah?" I murmured .

"Are you sure you're not scared about tomorrow? It's really not too late to change your mind." He sounded a little worried.

I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Kazune, don't ask me again after I answer you this time.. I meant what I said the first night. I'll be ready for you tomorrow.. or any day.. just don't make me wait any longer than tomorrow, okay?"

He blushed. "Okay, Karin."

When we pulled into the parking lot at the movies, we went inside and Kazune chose a romantic comedy for us.

It was about a broken couple's plane crashing, leaving the two of them, the only survivors on an island. The couple soon finds out the the girl was pregnant and start trying everything they can to get off, but there was no one there to save them, so they do their best with what they have and come closer together.

I was so excited to see it, I grabbed Kazune's hand and pulled him to the theater.

Once we were inside, we had to wait a few minutes before the movie started, so Kazune and I just decided to talk.

Believe me, it was really hard to talk to your boyfriend casually when there was a whole theater full of kissing couples.

I wondered if Kazune wanted to kiss me here like the other couples.. I wanted too. I blushed, ashamed of my stupid thought.

Well, we needed SOMETHING to do.. talking to your boyfriend casually at a romantic movie wasn't something you'd call a good way to start off your long date.

I sighed,somewhat annoyed.

"Karin?"

I looked over at him.

"You're not going to ask me about tomorrow, are you? I said that I was-"

Lustful eyes met mine and made me freeze as he gently leaned over, pushing what hair couldn't be moved out of my face from my hair clip.

And then our lips met.

I was so surprised.

He pulled away. "You were watching every body else, so I thought that you wanted to do what they were.."

I kissed him happily. "Good thinking.. It was super embarrassing to say anyway."

Again, our lips met, and they never left .. the entire 2 hours of the movie.

~Later~

I laughed at how long our kissing had gone.. we kissed gently so our lips wouldn't swell, but I was sure they would tomorrow.

I stuffed the rest of my food in my mouth.

Kazune was watching me across the table.

He looked directly into my eyes and I giggled.

He had sauce on his face!

"What?"

I laughed even louder and grabbed a napkin.

"You have something on your face, silly!" And I reached over and began wiping his cheek.

He laughed. "Oh."

I was about to sit back down when he caught my arm and pulled me over to sit in his lap.

"Where should we go next, sweetheart?"

I blushed. "Ice cream, please."

He stood us up and we walked out of the store.

~Ice Cream~

"Vanilla with sprinkles."I heard Kazune say, and he walked back, with only ONE ice-cream cone.

I was about to call him cheap when he said softly,

"I thought we could.. share.."

And then we licked our ice cream together.

A couple of times, our tongues came across each-other, making me blush.

I remembered this morning..

This WEIRD morning.

"Remember this morning, Karin, when you wrapped your legs around me?"

My eyes widened. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

He laughed, "You seemed to be thinking about it just now."

How did he always know what I was thinking?

Wanting?

Needing?

"Anyway, I really liked that, at least that let's me you know you're comfortable with making love to m-"

I shoved the ice-cream in his face. "Stop talking so LOUD!"

His words were muffled.

I frowned. "What?"

"I said, I'm NOT talking loud! And this ice cream's COLD!"

I just laughed.

I couldn't help it. Kazune looked both adorable and hilarious with ice cream on his face!

I didn't have a napkin, so I just leaned over and wiped it with my sleeve , and noticing he still had some on his lip, I leaned over and kissed him, licking it off.

Kazune blushed. And so did I.

Embarrassed, I just laughed nervously and picked up my purse, leaving money on the table and grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go to the park, now, okay?"

When we reached the park, I sat down on a bench beside him, letting him lay in my lap.

We watched kids play for a while until he spoke.

"Karin, I've been thinking about Suzane and Himeka."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too."

He laughed. "No, I mean, as in kids. Do you still want to have the two of them?"

I stared at the back of his head in disbelief.

"How could you ask me that? Of course I still want to have kids with you...

I've never really thought about when that time would come, though...

It's interesting you brought that up.."

I wondered what age Older Karin was when she had Suzane..

I sighed and kissed his head and heard him sigh in relief.

"What if you were pregnant with them at this age?"

I stopped breathing for a second.

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, it's possible.. but what would you do?"

"I'm definitely sure I won't get an abortion, but .. that's such a weird question.. I would have the baby, of course."

I smiled. Even thought I hated the thought of being pregnant at 16, I longed to grow up and have Suzane in my arms and be a mother.

"Why the sudden question?"

"Just asking."


	4. Chapter 4

YAY

Chapter 4: Nighttime

I took off my bra and set it aside.

And then I slipped my nightgown on.

I thought I looked good in this, my cheeks flushed and my hair laying over my back and shoulders.

"Karin," I heard Kazune yawn, "hurry up and come to bed."

"SHUT UP, YOU COULD JUST SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM."

"Meanie..."

I opened the door and walked angrily over to the bed and slid under the covers beside the shirtless Kazune.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He pulled me closer to him, and a giggle escaped from my mouth.

He lay his arm on my pillow and I rested my head on it, pushing us together.

We stared into each other 's eyes for a moment.

"Karin, I love you."

He pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I love .. you too.." I was drifting off to sleep.

The room grew dark as he shut off the lights and I felt him press his lips against mine and I began to dream of us making love.

~Next morning~

I felt something on top of me, kissing my neck and my eyes quickly opened.

It was Kazune!

I struggled to get him off of me.

He looked over at me, confused.

"Did you forget our deal already?"

"What?" I glared up at him.

"I get to have you all to myself today, remember?"

He leaned down to press his lips against mine and I realized what he meant.

"Get off-"

I gasped and felt a hand slide into my underwear, rubbing the spot in between my legs.

I covered my mouth to hide my moans, but Kazune grabbed my hands and pulled them away with his free hand.

"I want to know how good I'm making you feel,so don't hide your sounds." He said seductively.

Worried he'd hear the embarrassing sounds slip out of my mouth, I tried to keep them as quiet as possible, but that was really hard when he was so good at this.

You'd think he did this before!

"Kazune.." I whispered.

He pulled my underwear off and I flushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Spread your legs, okay?" He commanded softly.

I tried not to at first, but then he started touching me again, making me feel weak and I couldn't control my legs and gave him access.

I watched, embarrassed, as he stared down at me.

"Karin... I love you, so don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt you, okay?"

I nodded slightly and he bent down and I felt his tongue slide across my womanhood.

"KAZUNE!" I moaned, almost screamed, as he continued his work in a more rapid pace.

"Kazune... waaaah!"

He looked up at me and pulled my gown up further to my neck and gently tugged at it to take it off.

I sat up and the gown came off as softly as it had come on the other night.

I wished it had taken longer to come off, because this was the other body part I was nervous about him seeing.

Almost immediately after the gown came off, his hand came behind my back and he pulled me towards him and leaned down to lick my left breast.

I moaned again and he took off his shirt.

And then his pants.

And then his boxers.

I stared at his length in surprise.

He had taken his boxers off so quickly I didn't even have time to think about what he looked like completely naked.

He smirked at my shocked expression and spread my legs wider, towering over me and then he just stared down lustfully.

I blushed, "What is it..?"

He put a hand to my face.

"You're just so beautiful, Karin. I can't believe I'm this lucky."

I stared up at him, smiling.

And then I felt him at my entrance and I moaned, feeling his tip lightly pushing against my outer petals.

"Mmm..."

"Karin.. can I.. now?"

I nodded. "I'm yours, It's okay."

I wrapped my arms around him for comfort and prepared myself.

I bit back loud shrieks as he pushed all the way in.

"Karin?" He wiped my flooding tears.

"I'm fine... and you can move now."

He gave me a slight nod and peered into my eyes, worried, and began to thrust slowly.

This time I couldn't hold back my shriek of pain.

" Karin, I can stop." he said, looking regretful, even though we both knew it'd be hard for him to stop.

"You've taken my virginity, you should finish, I want to feel how making love actually feels after the pain , Kazune."

He nodded once more and started thrusting again.

As the pain slipped away, I began to moan in pleasure.

Kazune looked happy that I started enjoying it, because he leaned down to kiss me.

"Karin, you feel so good now..I'm glad we're doing this together.."

I wrapped my legs around him. "Kazune, you feel really good inside of me.."

As soon as I said it, I started blushing again.

He put a hand to my warm cheek and smiled, "I'm glad I'm making you feel this way.."

"Ahhhhhhh..mmmmmm...!" My moans were growing louder, turning into shrieks.

This was beginning to feel unbearable and I couldn't help but start screaming.

My body shuddered and my muscles tightened.

Kazune started thrusting faster, I could tell he was close,too.

"Karin.."

He kissed me again,silencing one of my shrieks.

When we pulled back I climaxed,screaming louder than I ever had.

I felt Kazune's hot liquid pour inside of me and he groaned and collapsed on top of me, laying his head on my chest.

"Kazune, I love you so much.." I said in between pants, stroking his black hair.

"Karin,I love you,too." He said, trying to catch his breath.

I loved hearing those words and having them return to me.

Coming from Kazune, I felt like a princess with him saying that.

We lay together for a while until he stood up to run bath water.

I sighed, wanting his warmth again, and I was fortunate that he came back.

He kissed my forehead and lifted me up bridal style.

I was surprised he even had the strength to, our love making was tiring.

I clung to him tightly, feeling really sleepy.

He sat me on a stool and began scrubbing my entire body, then he washed my hair, poured water on me , and then I did the same for him, embarrassed.

This was our first bath together.

But we were officially a couple now any way.

He lifted me up again and we lay in the bathtub.

He had his arms around me and I was laying on top of him, my hands rested on his chest.

And then I drifted off.


End file.
